


Anatomy Studies

by HorizonTheTransient



Category: Katalepsis - Hungry
Genre: F/F, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonTheTransient/pseuds/HorizonTheTransient
Summary: Heather asks Twil for help studying magical shapeshifting.
Relationships: Heather Morell/Raine Haynes
Kudos: 14





	Anatomy Studies

Twil was, generally, _very_ attractive. Angelic features, athletic build, assertive personality... lovely breasts, too, even if they weren't terribly noticeable under the hoodies she always wore.

Right now, though, the nerves and skittishness written plainly all over her were spoiling the effect. I wasn't Raine, or Zheng. I didn't really have a taste for girls who cringed and wilted as much as me. I wanted them confident, bold, willful.

I grunted and shoved that thought to the side. Twil may have been naked and on display to me, but it wasn't for sexual reasons.

"Remind me why I'm letting you do this?" Twil asked, starting to shiver, and looking like she very much wanted to put her clothes back on.

"Cause you want to start an OnlyFans," Raine said, smirking.

"Because you're a shapeshifting human," I said, adjusting the tripod to get another angle on her tattoos. "If I can figure out how you do it, then I might be able to apply it to myself, and solve my little tentacle problem. All I really need pictures of is your tattoos, but..." I didn't need to elaborate. Twil knew exactly where her tattoos were.

"You can't just start small?" Twil said. "Baby steps? Maybe _not_ try conjuring a bleedin' _muscular hydrostat_ from thin air?"

"I- wait, a _what?"_ I asked. "What's a muscular hydrastack?"

"Hydrostat," Twil said. "It's an anatomy thing. Tentacles, but also tongues and elephant trunks. Fuckin' complicated things. All muscle, interwoven all complicated-like... It's a bad place to start." She frowned. "Here, now, I _know_ I've talked about this before with you. You been slackin' on your reading?"

"I... may have gotten sidetracked," I admitted, wincing. "Look! The books you told me about are _very_ complicated! I'm an English student, Twil!"

"We're all English here, you're not special," Raine said.

"Oh for fuck's- I guess I'm givin' you an anatomy lesson," Twil muttered.

"Well that's a hell of a thing to say to someone else's girlfriend while you're naked," Raine said.

"Fuck off."

Raine grinned.

"And hurry up and take the bloody pictures," Twil snapped, turning her attention back to me. "Cold as hell in here..."

"I can tell," I said, glancing at her nipples.

* * *

"So, how was your, ahem, _anatomy lesson_ with Twil?" Raine asked, a few days later. "She help you, ahem, _bone up?"_

"Oh my god, Raine," I muttered. "It's not like that, you _know_ it's not like that."

"I know that and you know that, but whatever's making you blush like the cutest tomato on the vine doesn't know that," Raine said, a grin splitting her face. "So, any progress?"

"A little," I said. "Or... a lot? Depends on how you look at it. I figured out how to safely, stably manifest new flesh from pneuma-somatic components, but... not that much, and it doesn't really _do_ anything. Certainly not anything useful. But, it's a good starting point."

"Well, now, this I _have_ to see," Raine said.

"Um. It's... a bit silly," I admitted, drawing in my shoulders.

"Hey, no judgement here," Raine said, holding up her hands disarmingly. "I just wanna be proud of you."

I blushed some more, looking away. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

I closed my eyes, and focused, walking through the steps of the process. Practice made perfect, but already I had it down reasonably well.

"Well?" I asked, opening my eyes after I finished. "...Raine?"

Raine stared, her jaw ajar, her pupils dilating to the size of saucers.

"Raine? Are you-"

"You're a catgirl," Raine said.

"I- what?"

"My girlfriend just _grew cat ears,"_ she muttered to herself. "So God really _does_ love me..."

"Uh- Oh!" Raine reached out, and started rubbing my newly-grown cat ears. They were just triangles of skin, cartilage, and fur, but with Twil's help, I'd gotten into practice integrating some nerve endings into them- perhaps too many, judging by how _good_ this felt. "Oh- oh my, Raine, I- ooooh, lower..."

Hours later, once I could feel my legs again, I texted Twil to thank her for her help, and told her I owed her one.


End file.
